


so close and i'm halfway to making decent art for once.

by trashcan_in_space



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:42:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27622237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trashcan_in_space/pseuds/trashcan_in_space
Summary: fanart for the lovely "so close and I'm halfway to it" by ariadne_odair
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38





	so close and i'm halfway to making decent art for once.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [ariadne_odair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadne_odair/pseuds/ariadne_odair). Log in to view. 



> i’ve been sitting on this way too long trying to salvage it but i made too many mistakes with the watercolour. i’d like to re-do it to give it the dedication it deserves but i screwed up with the paper and until i noticed it it was already too late
> 
> (i'd love to re-do this when i find the time, since i'm still thinking about merlins fur cape and i really didn't do it justice this time)
> 
> i hope you like it :) it was such a lovely story to read and i hope you can appreciate this token of gratitude for the work you've written

merlin's court sorcerer outfit just made me melt with the possibilities it offered and then i only took advantage of barely even one (the fluffiness of the cape ofc)

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: https://trashcan-in-space.tumblr.com/


End file.
